mlp batalla del infinito
by fratosx20
Summary: esta historia cuenta la historia de mlp desde un tiempo olvidado , la historia se sentrara en un humano llamado Firesword y las mane6 o deveria decir mane8 , lo entenderan facil , en equestria mil años atras , con viejos y nuevos enemigos , nuevos amigos y muchos poderes ya conocidos de otras series


My Little Pony

La Batalla Del Ininfito

capitulo I : el comienzo

el universo el maximo esplendor de la creacion , pero para eso fueron falta el poder de dos hermanos , Luminos el dios dragon de la luz , el era un dragon blanco con ojos celestes y una gema azul en su estomago y su hermana Oscura la diosa dragon de la osuridad , ella era una dragon negro con ojos celestes y una gema roja en su estomago . Ambos hermanos usaron su poder para dar la vida y el equilibrio al universo , con el poder de seis gemas con un poder infinito que tenian mucho poder que ellos mismo habian puesto para que funcionaran , despues de una charla decidieron vendecir uno de esos mundos dandoles el Espacio donde vivir , el Tiempo para ver como ivan cambiando , la Realidad donde vivirian y verian el mundo que les toco , con muchas especies distintas y unicas a su forma , el Poder para sobrepasar cualquier problema que tengan , la Mente para que crescan y entiendan su mundo y su propia vida , y por ultima el Alma , el Alma que los guiara hacia un buen camino y futuro . los dos hermanos estaban maravillados con lo que habian creado pero .

no podian mostrarse ante ellos por que creian que tendrian miedo si los conocian y sentian todo su poder , entonces desidieron crear guardianes , que protegerian a cada una de las especies mas desarrolladas para evitar los conflictos ,con la formas de un Fenix , un Murcielago , un Camaleon , una Serpiente y una Lagartija , ellos protegerian uniendose a un portador que elegiran para darles su poder y fucionarse con el/ella en el momento que nascan del huevo dejado a las especies de los ponis , los seres de sombras , los changelirs , los draconicus y los dragones , incluso crearon otra dimension donde estaban unos seres que nombraron humanos para que intentaran lo mismo en su propio mundo .

pero entonces los problemas llegaron , Luminos estaba siendo poseido por el poder que tenia , los dragones solian controlar su poder pero , Luminos habia usado mas poder que su hermana para crear el universo y eso lo desontrolo , se habia vuelto ambicioso queria tener mas y mas poder , pero su hermana al verlo decidio esconder el poder de las gemas en el nuevo mundo que crearon , escondiendolas en objetos que seria dificil obtener , Luminos al enterarse de eso quizo ir a buscarlas pero Oscura no se lo permitio , ambos hermanos estubieron por destruir el universo resien nacido , la pelea parecia no tener fin pero entonces Luminos se lleno de una energia maligna volviendo su cuerpo en un color negro puro , sus ojos cambiaron a un rojo sangre y su gema no tenia el brillo azul , sino un brillo negro , su poder era demasiado que su hermana solo le quedo una alternativa , usar todo su poder para encerrar a su hermano por mucho tiempo , solo el poder de los cinco guardianes pueden derrotar a tanto poder pero ellos solo deben elegir si lo enfrentaran a Luminos o se unen a el .

Mundo humano miles de años despues

una chica andaba llendo a su escuela y se encuentra con alguien tirado en el piso cerca de su escuela

oye amigo , estas bien-decia la chica

donde estoy -decia el chico recien despertando

estas en Canterlot High eres quien eres- pregunto la chica

soy Firesword -dijo el chico levantandose- como llegue aqui?

no lo saves?- dijo la chica

siendo sincero no puedo recordar mucho de mi ,solo recuerdo mi nombre y algo de esto-Firesword le muestra una espada negra con llamas azules-pero despues no recuerdo mucho de mi pasado-al terminar de hablar su estomago empezo a hacer sonidos- creo que tengo hambre

ya se acompañame a dentro inge ser estudiante y podremos comer en la cafeteria -dijo la chica con una sonrisa

esta bien pero cual es tu nombre -pregunto Firesword

mi nombre es Starlight Glimmer-dijo la chica-vamos que se hace tarde - Starlight salio corriendo adentro

esperame Starlight -dijo Firesword empesando a correr tambien

En la cafeteria

al fin puedo comer estoy hambiento -dijo Firesword mientras se atragantaba de comida

por suerte uno de los maestros nos ayudo a que entres -dijo Starlight mientras comia

(suspiro)estubo delicioso gracias por ayudarme -dijo Firesword ya muy lleno

no hay de que para que estan los amigos -dijo Starlight

amigos? no reuerdo haber tenido uno -dijo Firesword pensativo

quizas cuando recuperes tus recuerdos lo sepas -Starlight se levanta- eshora de irnos me acompañas?

no le molestara a tu familia? -preguntaba Firesword

descuida vivo sola desde que deje el orfanato -decia Starlight

o lamento haber preguntado -dijo Firesword

o no te preocupes no pasa nada -dijo Starlight sonriendo

En la casa de Starlight

bueno este es mi hogar -dijo Starlight al abrir la puerta- el baño esta a la izquierda , la cocina a la derecha , mi cuarto al lado del baño y el cuarto de visitas esta al lado , sientete como si fuera tu casa , yo ire a dormir este dia me agoto por completa

de acuerdo buenas noches -dijo Firesword mientras se iva a su cuarto.

mientras Starlight dormia tranquilamente , Firesword se que pensativo por sus recuerdos , como olvido sus recuerdo?, como se desmallo cerca de

Canterlot High?, que es esa espada? , despues de pensar un rato se quedo dormido tambien pero seguia preguntandose que paso antes de despuertarse .

Al dia siguiente

Firesword se acaba de levantar y fue a desallunar a la cocina -bueno dias Starlight

dormiste bien al parecer-decia Starlight mientras desallunaba

si demaciado bien -dijo Firesword

En Canterlot High

bueno nos vemos desopues voy s buscar algo de mi pasado -dijo Firesword

buena suerte con eso -dijo Starlight apunto de entrar a la escuela

de pronto de la estatua de afuera salen un munton de perros del diamante

atrapen a todos y traiganlos ante midijo uno de ellos .

atraparon a todos los estudiantes y maestros , Firesword y Starlight lograron esconderse a tiempo

para que los querran -se pregunto Firesword

no lo se pero hay que averiguarlo -dijo Starlight

lentamente se acercan a escondidas a los perros diamantes y escuchan a uno

bien on estos seran suficientes para que trabajen para nosotros , metanlos al portal -dijo el perro lider

justo uando ivan a meterlos al portal Firesword usa su espada y corta las sogas para que escapen , el decide enfrentar a los perros pero no puede hacer mucho y terminan dejandolo inconciente , Starlight intenta protegerlo pero no puede hacer nada y terminan atrapandola , en un ultimo

intento por despertarlo grita con todas sus fuerzas mientras estan por llevarsela .

Firesword parece entrar en un mundo oscuro donde no hay nada

donde estoy? , que es este lugar? , por que todo esta oscuro? -preguntaba Firesword

estas en el futuro -decia una persona con una manta negra y ojos brillantes

quien eres y como es posible que pase esto?-decia confundido

tienes que entrar a ese portal y evitar que esto ocurra -mientras dice va desapareciendo

evitar que cosa? -desia confundido

lo sabras en su momento -la persona desaparece

espera -decia Firesword pero desaparecio

¡FIRESWORD! -el grito de Starlight llego hasta Firesword

¡voy a evitar que esto ocurra! -grito Firesword despertando y con su espada se encaro a los 10 perros diamantes

sueltenla esto se aaba ahora -dijo Firesword on una mirada desidida

ataquen -grito el perro lider

de la nada la espada empezo a sacar mucho fuego en los que se veian letras

tornado de fuego?-Firesword al decir esas palabras la espada empezo a sacar fuego en forma de un tornado que arraso con todos los perros , el lider quedo mal herido e intento escapar hacia el portal , pero starlight lo detiene y lo empieza a golpear hasta dejarlo mal herido

Un rato mas tarde Firesword le cuenta a Starlight todo lo que vio

entones vas a atravesar ese portal para salvar que la osuridad destruya todo -preguntando Starlight

asi es , voy a ir para ese lado -Firesword se acerca al portal y cuando esta por entrar

espera , yo te acompaño -dijo Starlight

no puedo permitirlo -dijo Fireswrd serio

no voy a dejar que vallas solo , asi que te guste o no vamos a ir juntos entendiste -dijo Starlight

bien pero apenas crusemos ese portal no habra marcha atras entendiste -decia Firesword

entendido , vamos -dijo starlight

los dos se pusieron a correr hasta el portal y entraron

CONTINUARA...


End file.
